theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Richter Belmont
Richter Belmo'nt '''is a descendant of Simon Belmont and a renowned vampire hunter. He has a strong sense of justice and unwavering will. Every generation of the Belmont Clan has produced tougher, more dedicated vampire hunters — yet Richter, stands as one of the most powerful in the family. Brandishing the legendary sacred whip which so many of his predecessors wielded, this hot-headed youth pushed Dracula to the brink... History ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Dracula, resurrected by evil humans who sacrificed a young virgin female's blood and life, commanded his forces to kidnap Richter's girlfriend, Annette, from the village of Aljiba, alongside the villagers, Maria Renard, Tera, and Iris. On his way to the village via wagon, he is ambushed by Dracula's second in command, Death, with the latter also "testing" him by using various attacks on him. After Richter dispelled the attacks, the Death took his leave, although not before vowing that he won't go easy on the vampire hunter in their inevitable next encounter. Richter, obligated to battle the Dark Lord in every incarnation, single-handedly slayed the Count's massive army, including Shaft, and arrived in time to save the women — proving to himself that he was worthy of his vampire-hunting destiny. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Mesmerized by Shaft, who had somehow survived the earlier defeat, Richter betrayed his people and resurrected Dracula: "Dracula rises once a century. One chance for each Belmont to shine, and then we're finished, forgotten. If I bring him back now, the battle can last for eternity!". It was Alucard who arose from his slumber, braved the evil castle, and with Maria's help freed Richter from his delusion. Shaft later revealed that he brainwashed Richter because, due to his status as a Belmont, he was supreme among vampire hunters and thus could not be defeated in a straight up fight between various ones, effectively acting as a deterrent regarding anyone trying to stop Dracula's resurrection. Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection Richter sends a letter to Maria, warning her about vampire attacks in the village that she and Alucard were staying in, he also tells her to be wary of the vampire. It wasn't long before Richter tracks down the vampire attacks. There, he encounters Cyril and Alexis, the self-proclaimed vampire hunters. He rescues the two from a skeleton, making himself known. Later on, Richter rescues Maria, who was hurt by the potion that Cyril made. He brings her back to Alucard, there he tells him that the ones closest to him will be sacrificed once he gives in to his vampiric urges. He advises Alucard to tell Maria why he is letting her stay with him. On his journey to find the vampire responsible for the attacks, he meets Cyril again. He tells Richter that Alexis had been kidnapped by a black-winged demon. Richter immediately knew it was Magnus and sets out with Cyril to rescue Alexis. Richter and Cyril finally meet up with Alucard for the final battle against Magnus. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The Vampire Killer is under the ownership of Jonathan Morris, who is unable to use the whip effectively. After Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin cure Loretta and Stella from vampirism, the two sisters offer to aid Jonathan in learning to use the whip's full power. This is an optional choice, up to the player, and if they choose to do so, the sisters accomplish this by sending Jonathan into another realm to fight the living memory of the last full Belmont to wield the whip — Richter Belmont. Richter fights the player using knives, boomerang crosses, holy water, axes, the Grand Cross item crash attack, a fast Dash strike and a fully powered version of the Vampire Killer. Once Richter's illusion is defeated, Jonathan's whip becomes one of the most powerful weapons in the game. Story of Joining Sora's Team Just as Sora and his friends returned to the Belmont Clan's world Richter was traveling around defending innocence, he soon met a strange mermaid after he saw the flashing ripples in the sky. When Oona woke, she soon realized that her fin was injured, but saw also that Richter, healed her tail and she quickly began fond of him. Soon when Heartless appeared, Richter decided to help the mermaid, and help find her friends after she explained everything. As he kept traveling, by carrying Oona along, her gem began to glow as there was a message from Riku saying where the Keyhole was. After everyone met up, they all engaged in combat against Pete and Isaac. After the showdown, Oona wanted Richter to join but he didn't want to. Soon when they almost left, he quckly ran to Sora asking to join and to protect Oona from any harm. Soon after he joined, he sent a message to Oona's mother Queen Emmaline that he's Oona's new protector... Category:Castlevania characters Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Handsome heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Whip Users Category:Fighters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Lovers Category:Magic Users Category:Serious characters Category:Tough characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Playable characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Adults Category:Good Darkness Category:Archers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Hearer of the Voice of All Things Category:Indomitable Will Users